


Drarrython Drabbles

by DarkMelody



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelody/pseuds/DarkMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeña recopilación de drabbles escritos para el Drarrython 2011 celebrando los 10 años del Drarry en español</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ya quisieras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble en respuesta al reto #1: Ya quisieras

\- Padrino, ¿nos has llamado a ambos solo para decirnos eso?

\- Creí que sería conveniente que ambos supieran de una vez que Sirius y yo estamos saliendo desde hace tiempo.

\- Con todo respeto profesor, ¿de verdad están saliendo juntos? Digo, ustedes toda la vida se han odiado, el único momento donde los vi brindándose ayuda fue durante la guerra.

\- No todo gira en torno a usted joven Potter.

\- Acéptalo de una vez Harry, son cosas de mayores.

\- Es que no puedo creerlo, solo falta que un día ambos citemos a nuestros padrinos para decirles que estamos juntos.

\- Ya quisieras Harry.


	2. La verdad de Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble en respuesta al reto #2 del Drarrython: "Adivina... ¡Soy veela!"

\- Hermione y Ron siempre me han preguntado cómo es que ambos terminamos juntos si siempre nos hemos odiado.

\- ¿Y qué les respondías?

\- Bueno en nuestro sexto año en Hogwarts de un momento a otro empecé a sentirme atraído por ti, no sé cómo explicarlo, era como si nadie a mi alrededor me importara cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar, a veces incluso cuando discutíamos lo único que pensaba era en las ganas que tenía de besarte, era como si algún tipo de magia me impusiera esos pensamientos sin darme cuenta ¿me entiendes?

\- Se podría decir que es un poco de magia.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Soy veela.


	3. La pregunta de Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble en respuesta al reto #13: "Que no, no fue Amortentia"

\- Tío Harry desde hace días vengo preguntándote cómo conociste al tío Draco pero nunca me has contestado- de lejos Harry vio como se le asomaba una sonrisa a Draco.

\- Y yo te he dicho todas esas veces que lo conocí en Hogwarts, y no es nada gracioso esto Draco, tú eres testigo que siempre le respondo lo mismo a Adrian.

\- Ese es el problema amor, tal vez no has interpretado bien la pregunta- mientras lo decía, se iba acercando a la pequeña salita para sentarse junto a Harry.

\- Hasta el tío Draco me ha contestado a mi pregunta y tú no, mi papá me ha dicho que tal vez sea porque tienes un problema en el cerebro para no poder responderme bien la pregunta pero yo sé que lo dice de broma.

\- Tu padre es MUY gracioso Adrian, estoy seguro que si le cuentas eso a tu mamá se va a reír de la broma- dijo Harry a propósito mientras miraba como Draco se reía a carcajadas - siempre he dicho que tú eres igual a Herm, sobre todo en los estudios, así que explícame a qué te refieres con tu pregunta

\- No cabe duda que Krum hace muy buenas bromas, Adrian no le menciones eso a tu mamá por nada del mundo que si no se molestará mucho y hazme el favor de explicarle a Harry tu pregunta.

\- A ver, sé que estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts, pero mi pregunta fue dónde conociste al tío Draco no a Malfoy, ¿me entendiste o te lo explico con dibujitos?- le decía preocupado el niño.

\- Siento que tanto tú como Draco se están burlando de mí- dijo Harry mientras veía como Draco seguía riendo.

\- Déjame ayudarte en esta parte pequeño, lo que quiere decir es que en Hogwarts no me conociste a mí, sino al pequeño e insoportable pero no por ello menos lindo Malfoy, pero quiere saber cómo fue nuestro reencuentro por así decirlo.

\- Si me lo hubieras explicado desde un principio no me hubiera hecho un lío la cabeza, nosotros nos conocimos en un bar del Londres muggle Adrian, Draco me vio y me invitó una bebida

\- Amortentia- dijo el niño seguro de sí mismo.

\- Fue una bebida muggle, así que no.

\- Pero mi tío dijo...

\- Que no, no fue Amortentia, ¿cierto Draco?

\- Bueno cuando Adrian me preguntó, yo le dije que algo de lo que le había dicho no era cierto y tendría que descubrirlo preguntándote-le dijo mientras le abrazaba

\- Me había olvidado de eso, ahora le podré decir a mi padre que no era cierto lo de tu problema en el cerebro- respondió el niño feliz mientras se iba a la cocina a ayudar a su mamá con la comida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haberse dado unos minutos para leer :)


End file.
